ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Web Series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is an upcoming Live Action Netflix web series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Cast Main Cast *Neil Patrick Harris as Leonardo (Voice)-The leader of the turtles, he uses twin Ninjaken swords as his main weapon. *Karl Urban as Raphael (Voice)-The violent hot head of the turtles, he uses twin sai as his main weapon. *Ross Lynch as Michaelangelo (Voice)-The wild party boy of the turtles, he uses twin nunchucks as his main weapon. *Jim Parsons as Donatello (Voice)-The tech wizard of the turtles, he uses an expandable bo staff as his main weapon. *George Takei as Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter (Voice)-The rat mentor of the turtles. *Laura Spencer as April O'Neil-An aspiring news reporter and ally of the turtles. *Gregory Marasciulo as Casey Jones-A hockey mask wearing vigilante, ally to the turtles and love interest of April. *TBA as The Shredder-The leader of the Foot Clan, until the final episode of season 1, his identity is unknown. *Jason Segal as Kraang (Voice)-An alien race working with the Foot Clan. *Erik King as Baxter Stockman-An inventor working for The Shredder. *Franklin Lashley (Credited as Bobby Lashley) as Bebop (Voice)-A world renowned assassin mutated into a warthog. *Oleg Prudius (Credited as Vladimir Kozlov) as Rocksteady (Voice)-A Russian arms dealer mutated into a rhino. *The Purple Dragons Gang **Dave Batista as Hun- The muscular leader of the Purple Dragons Gang. **Brian Patrick Wade as Dragon Face- The brutal second-in-command of the Purple Dragons Gang, he got his name from the dragon tattoo on his face. **John Ross Bowie as Sid- The fast running member of the Purple Dragons Gang. His main weapon of choice is a metal baseball bat. **Raul Castillo as Manik- The psychopathic cannibalistic member of the Purple Dragons Gang. His main weapon of choice is a Ballisong. **B.D. Wong as Tsoi- The genius member of the Purple Dragons Gang, while he isn't extremely smart, he is a brilliant inventor. His main weapon of choice is a homemade taser knife. **William Morrissey (Credited as Colin Cassidy) as Hammer- A seven foot tall silent member of the Purple Dragons Gang. As his name implies, his weapon of choice is a sledgehammer. **Glenn Jacobs (Credited as Kane) as Sickle- An extremely tall member of the Purple Dragons Gang. As his name implies, his main weapon of choice is a Sickle. **Miroslav Barnyashev (Credited as Rusev) as Bird- A brutal member of the Purple Dragons Gang from Bulgaria. His main weapon of choice is a shotgun. **Paul Rudd as Razor- A dangerous member of the Purple Dragons Gang. His main weapons of choice are several razor blades. **Robin Lord Taylor as Spark- One of the youngest members of the Purple Dragons Gang. His main weapons of choice are an electrical baton, a taser gun and a pair of electrical gloves. **Paul Wight (Credited as The Big Show) as Tiny- Inspite his name, Tiny is the largest member of the Purple Dragons Gang. He uses no weapons and prefers using his fists. **Nicholas D'Agosto as Shiv- A psychopathic member of the Purple Dragons Gang. His main weapon of choice is a meat skewer. **Brian Thomas Smith as Animal- One of the toughest members of the Purple Dragons Gang. His main weapon of choice is a chain. *Kirk Baltz as The Rat King-A man deformed man obsessed with rats, he works as an assassin for the Shredder *Conor McGregor as Rahzar (Voice)-A former MMA fighter mutated into a wolf and the general of Shredder's Army. *Taylor Kitsch as Leatherhead (Voice)-A former US Marine from Louisiana, mutated into an alligator and an ally of the turtles. *Patrick Warburton as Neville White-A major CEO and friend of the Turtles. *Kenta Koboyashi as Oroku Saki-An old student of Splinter in Japan, at first, he is believed to be the true identity of The Shredder, until he is murdered by the Foot Clan. *Daniel Radcliffe as Vernon Fenwick-A friend of April who has a crush on her. *Nicholas Cage as John Bishop-A CIA Agent investigating mutant sightings in the city. *John Favreau as Timothy Flow-A wannabe vigilante who has shown to be terrible in fighting. *Josh Radnor as Kirby O'Neil-April's Father. *Peter Shinkota as Shingo Iketani-A Sushi Chef and friend of the turtles. *James Storm as Jack Kurt-A Texas born bounty hunter. *The Foot Clan **Foot Ninjas **Foot Tech Ninjas **Elite Foot Ninjas Characters Without Voice Actors *Nano-A robot invented by Baxter Stockman that is able to self evolve Minor Characters *Armand Assante as Hector- A common thief and con artist who finds Nano and uses him to commit heists *Anna Clarke as Angel Jones- Casey's little sister who attempts to join the Purple Dragons Characters Confirmed for Season 2 *Metalhead *Zach *Pizza Face *Karai *Tiger Claw *Spike Plot The first season of the series showcases the turtles origins and the introduction of their friends, the first season is also shown as a crime drama, after the turtles find out about the criminal known as The Shredder, they try to find him, when their prime suspect is murdered, they need to search for new suspects. Some episodes of the series are based on episodes of past TMNT Series (For example, Season 1 Episode 11 'Angel Wings' is based off of the 8th episode of the 2003 Animated TMNT Series). Season 1 #'Enter The Turtles'-On their 16th birthday, the turtles decide to head out into the city and are introduced to April O'Neil. When they are attacked by a gang of Ninjas, Master Splinter tells them the story of the Shredder. #'Begin The Investigation'-After the turtles hear about the Shredder, they decide to figure out who he is, they eventually believe that the Shredder is Oroku Saki, one of Splinter's old students from Japan, however, when the turtles discover that Oroku Saki has been murdered by the Foot Clan, they need to search for new suspects. #'Rat King'-The Turtles meet a creepy man known as the Rat King, who is an assassin working for The Shredder and can control rats. #'Leatherhead'-The turtles meet an alligator man called Leatherhead, but are unsure if he's a friend of a foe. #'Mutagen'-The turtles meet the Kraang, an alien race working with the Foot Clan, they also discover that the Kraang created the mutagen that turned them into what they are. #'Suspects'-The turtles narrow down their list of suspects about the identity of the Shredder. #'Casey Jones'-With a rise in crime, and the turtles stumped on their investigation, they meet a vigilante calling himself Casey Jones, who quickly befriends the turtles. #'Nanobots'-Shredder's master inventor, Baxter Stockman, is able to create a self-evolving robot, the robot breaks free and fights the turtles, proving too strong for the Turtles to beat. #'The Rabid Wolverine'-April and Casey hang out at an MMA fight, where Casey discovers that his MMA hero is working for the Shredder. #'Pig and Rhino'-Shredder gives an offer to 2 of his allies, when they accept, they are mutated into Bebop and Rocksteady. #'Angel Wings'-Casey discovers that his sister, Angel, is trying to join the Purple Dragons, he tries to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. #'Shredder Unmasked Part 1'-After discovering the Shredder's secret base, the turtles decide to go after him and find out who he is. When the turtles encounter the Shredder, he removes his helmet to reveal his true identity. #'Shredder Unmasked Part 2'-Shocked by the reveal of the Shredder's true identity, the turtles, along with Splinter, April, Casey and Leatherhead all battle the Foot Clan in an attempt to bring Shredder to justice, but during the battle, Shredder escapes. April decides to print her news story, only to realize that her camera was damaged in the fight. Shredder retreats to another secret base, plotting his next attack. Season 2 Season 2 has yet to be released, however, several plot points have been confirmed: *Baxter Stockman will mutate *Karai, Pizza Face, Metalhead and Tiger Claw will all appear. *Raphael will get his pet turtle, Spike, however, it is unknown if Spike will mutate. Gallery Leonardo_Actor.jpg|Neil Patrick Harris as Leonardo Raphael_Actor.jpg|Karl Urban as Raphael Michaelangelo_Actor.jpg|Ross Lynch as Michaelangelo Donatello_Actor.jpg|Jim Parsons as Donatello April_Actress.jpg|Laura Spencer as April O'Neil Splinter_Actor.jpg|George Takei as Master Splinter Casey_Jones_Actor.jpg|Gregory Marasciulo as Casey Jones Kraang_Actor.jpg|Jason Segal as Kraang Baxter_Stockman_Actor.jpg|Erik King as Baxter Stockman Bebop_Actor.jpg|Bobby Lashley as Bebop Rocksteady_Actor.jpg|Vladimir Kozlov as Rocksteady Dragon_Face_Actor.jpg|Brian Patrick Wade as Dragon Face Hun_Actor.jpg|Batista as Hun Sid_Actor.jpg|John Ross Bowie as Sid Manik_Actor.jpg|Raul Castillo as Manik Tsoi_Actor.jpg|B.D. Wong as Tsoi Rat_King_Actor.jpg|Kirk Baltz as The Rat King Rahzar_Actor.jpg|Conor McGregor as Rahzar Leatherhead_Actor.jpg|Taylor Kitsch as Leatherhead Neville_White_Actor.jpg|Patrick Warburton as Neville White Oroku_Saki_Actor.jpg|Kenta Koboyashi as Oroku Saki Vernon_Fenwick_Actor.jpg|Daniel Radcliffe as Vernon Fenwick John_Bishop_Actor.jpg|Nicolas Cage as John Bishop Timmy_Flow_Actor.jpg|Jon Favreau as Timothy Flow Kirby_O'Neil_Actor.jpg|Josh Radnor as Kirby O'Neil Shingo_Iketani_Actor.jpg|Peter Shinkoda as Shingo Iketani Jack_Kurt_Actor.jpg|James Storm as Jack Kurt Ninja_Turtles_Designs.jpg|Ninja Turtles Splinter_Design.jpg|Master Splinter Casey_Jones_Hockey_Mask.png|Casey Jones Mask Shredder_Design.jpg|The Shredder Kraang_Design.jpg|Kraang Bebop_and_Rocksteady.jpg|Bebop and Rocksteady Rat_King_Design.jpg|The Rat King Leatherhead.jpg|Leatherhead Ninjaken.jpg Sai.png Nunchucks.jpg Sanjiegun.jpg Bo_Staff.png Trivia *The series is considerabely more mature and violent than other TMNT media. Some examples of the more violent nature of the series include some of the death scenes and some of Casey Jones' weapons (Which, in addition to his standard sport's equipment, now also includes a tire iron, a sledgehammer, a hockey stick with a blade from an ice skate attached and a tomahawk). *Before Casey Jones' introduction episode, he was given a small scene at the end of the first 6 episodes to forshadow his appearance. *A major change made is that Donatello's Bo Staff, Michaelangelo's Nunchucks and Master Splinter's Walking Stick have some upgrades. In addition to being expandable, the staff is also now metal and can form into a ballistic shield. The 2 shorter ends of Michaelangelo's Nunchucks can be joint together to form a sanjiegun. The handle of Master Splinter's walking stick can be pulled out to reveal a tanto, in addition, by pressing a trigger on the lower section of the walking stick, the blade of a kama would pop out at the end (Similar to the cane sword used in Assassin's Creed: Syndicate). Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action show Category:TMNT Category:Martial Arts Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama